


FAIRY TALE.

by soliels



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, nanika's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliels/pseuds/soliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks that this might be her favorite memory, the one she cherishes the most, and she holds it close to her heart, knowing that Nanika does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAIRY TALE.

Killua tells her once, in the early months of her confinement, that she is a princess, locked away in a tower and guarded by a ferocious eight-headed dragon. He tells her that one day, her prince will come to rescue her and, hopefully, slay the dragon so that there will never be any fear of returning to her tower.

She laughs in delight, clapping her hands together and saying, ”Onii-chan’s my prince! One day, you’ll come rescue me, right?”

He laughs and pats her twice on the head, and she can see the fondness in his eyes as he says, ”of course! I’ll rescue you and Nanika. Just leave it to me.”

She smiles, surging forward to encase him in a hug that knocks him flat on his back and has the both of them laughing like the children they are, instead of the adults their family is molding them to be. It takes only minutes for Alluka to compose herself, to swallow the laughter because she knows that there’s only so much time to spend with Killua before he has to leave again.

She doesn’t get back up though, instead situating herself so that she’s curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as she peeks up at him through her bangs. He catches her looking and makes a funny face. Her laugher rings throughout the room and they spend their remaining time together making funny faces at each other until their father summons Killua back to the surface levels of their house.

( _She thinks that this might be her favorite memory, the one she cherishes the most, and she holds it close to her heart, knowing that Nanika does the same._ )

Years pass before she sees Killua again. The only people she sees are servants, bringing her meals and toys and anything she asks for (but not requests, never requests). It’s lonely, and she misses Killua so much it hurts, but she waits, because she knows he’ll return.

He’s her prince, her knight-in-shining-armor, and that’s what princes do.

They rescue princesses trapped in their towers.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as part of an app on an rp site i was one a month or so back. i'm quite fond of it even if it's not my best work and a bit unexciting. cross-posted to tumblr.


End file.
